dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Moose/Goose
Reign of Giants= |-| Don't Starve Together= Moose, also known as Goose, is one of the four giants in Reign of Giants. Moose/Goose can appear 2–4 days into Spring, if more than three base structures have been built relatively close to each other (Science Machine, Lightning Rod, Crock Pot, etc.). The giant will disappear when Summer arrives. The Moose/Goose takes 4 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen, and takes 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. When killed, the Moose/Goose will drop 6 Meat, 2 Drumsticks, and 3 to 5 Down Feathers. If left alone for roughly 1 day after it arrives, a Moose/Goose Egg will spawn, which will hatch into 5 Moslings. Moslings won't grow into a Moose/Goose, but when attacked, they will let out a cry, spawning another Moose/Goose. Note that a Frog Rain could potentially spawn another Moose/Goose, if the Frogs attack the Moslings. When a Mosling is slain, all Moslings will become enraged and use a whirlwind attack that attracts lightning to them, attempting to strike the player. When the player is a considerable distance away, Moose/Goose will jump towards the player, making a honking sound. When in close range, Moose/Goose will make a charging animation and buck the player with its antlers. It's possible to hit it three times before the animation starts, and twice during the animation. When Moose/Goose bellows a particularly loud honk, the player will drop whatever they are currently holding in their hand. Moose/Goose will destroy player structures, though not nearly as bad as Deerclops, with her area-of-effect attack. Strategy Moose/Goose will make a warning animation once it spots the player, becoming aggressive towards them. She will proceed to slowly hop towards the player. When in range, she will attempt to buck the player. After every third swipe, she will honk, knocking the player's weapon out of their hands. Due to her slow movement, and slightly slow attack, she can be fought the same way as Deerclops, using a 3-hit kite method. Another option is to tank all the damage with a Football Helmet and Log Suit, eliminating the need to kite. One of the easiest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/14 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 14 Gunpowder bring the Moose/Goose down to 200 health, but it can be easily taken down from there with 2 Blow Darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand can be used thrice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. Alternatively, since Moose/Goose lacks an area-of-effect attack, it can be lured into a herd of Beefalo during mating season. Since it can only strike one at a time, losses to a large herd will be minimal. The player can also use friendly pig men, but they will eat the meat after it is killed. Below is the number of hits it takes (with a default damage modifier) to kill Moose/Goose. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, there will be several Moose/Goose nesting sites created at world generation (up to nine, but some may fail to be placed). Each Spring (except on Spring or Winter starts, unless the player restarts the game after day 27 in Spring), 50% (or 0%, 25%, 75%, 100% of them for other world configuration options, respectively) of these will be occupied after 0.5-1.5 days, rounding up. Eggs will be laid 0.25-0.5 days after arrival, and hatch 2 days after being laid. Trivia * The in-game name of this giant sometimes alternates between "Moose" and "Goose". * An embryo for the Moose can be seen in the spring trailer. * Moose/Goose is the only giant, other than the Ancient Guardian, to not have a Sanity aura. * Despite being female, it has the antlers of a male moose. * Moose/Goose is one of the two mobs with the highest health in the game, the other being Bearger. * Moose/Goose is the biggest mob in the game. * Based on his quote, Maxwell doesn't know what Moose/Goose is, only that it's from the North. * If Moose/Goose knocks a Telelocator Staff out of the player's hand while it is being used on her, the game will crash. * Moose/Goose's goose body is based on a Canada Goose. * Unlike the other Giants, Moose/Goose will announce her presence only once before appearing in the world. Gallery Biggygoose.png|Moose/Goose in-game. Moose Egg Scale.png|A Moose/Goose Egg, with Wilson for scale. CallingMooseGoose.png|Moose/Goose mid call, which it does before attacking. Moose Attack.png|Moose/Goose attacking Wolfgang. Moose Frozen.png|A frozen Moose/Goose. Moose Sleeping.png|Moose/Goose put to sleep. Moose Dead.png|A recently deceased Moose/Goose. Spring RoG poster.png|Moose/Goose among the trees in the Spring poster. Moose finds a target.png|Moose/Goose finding something to attack Moose Fly Away.png|Moose/Goose flying away after the end of Spring. Season bosses DST loading screen.png|Moose/Goose in the Don't Starve Together loading screen. Category:Reign of Giants Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Monsters Category:Birds Category:Diurnals Category:Object Destroyers